User talk:UWO
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Unofficial Uncharted Waters Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User talk:Kraft''Lawrence'' page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Here are some topics to read as a new user: * * *Forum:Tips for editors *Our Policies Also please don't forget to provide summary text when you edit pages? Just enter a short note what your edit was about. (on the summary line under the edit box) Its very important for people following the history of pages, and those that follow diffs or the RSS-feeds... Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Wikia (Talk) 09:37, September 16, 2011 Responding to Talk page. Hello! :Thank your for the added information. I was having some trouble contacting you. But hopefully I can get a hold of you through those other channels. Hope we can talk soon. ::I will attempt to contact you at 18:00, September 27, 2011 (UTC), and two hours after that. Welcome! :::- Kraft''Lawrence'' 14:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC) : I have given you administrative powers and right on this wikia. I hope this will help the staff achieve their goals, and I hope it will be helpful. : - Kraft''Lawrence'' 04:57, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :: :: About landing maps Hello Ms./Mr. UWO! I appreciate your maps of langding points very much. But can you tell me what do the blue squares mean in those maps? I guess they indicate certain areas for collection or quests. Zeffer 03:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) My Email I've post my email address on my user page. BioBrain 09:18, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Ahh excellent thank you ... BTW i took a browse at the items you were editing are you able to change the theme of the item boxes into a blue theme instead of the green theme? :Did you mean green theme that come out from recipe? I'm taking green for recipe because its represent growth, I mean recipe → production → growth → more item to produce and such.... And I put yellow in armour info for protection. Brown in NPC info.. well, that's random :P Actually I've already put blue theme in Cannon info, which now I think it should be red... but i'm kinda lazy to change it now :) So i'd like to know what you think about current color design & why should change? Tx. BioBrain 05:40, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ahh Better! Thanks UWO 01:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) : Installing new Extension I have a request. Since you have the admin rights, could you please install these two Extension from MediaWiki: *http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Loops *http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Variables I need to use looping & variable manipulation in my templates. Thanks The Phocis map page now has an obnoxiously HUGE banner! I have no doubt the page was hijacked but please remove said banner. 06:51, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Help needed Hello again, I've been working on some templates & meet with some problems about page naming. Since you're part of the Official staff, your help will be much valuable. There are more details in Forum:Page_naming. Hope to hear from you soon.